The Claires
The Claires are a group of at least eight beings all with some link to Trollegle. The known Claires include Crusty_Claire, Nihilistic_Claire, grimes, default Claire, another one I forget, SadClaire and wi. All Claires are or at least appear to be immortals bound together by mutual friendship with another immortal known as Gaylene. The known Claires CrustyClaire According to Kiarra, CrustyClaire (originally known as Claire) is an “anarchy supporting punk rock type person.” She has been described by Mona as “a trans raccoon pirate icon yes” and “an anarcho-socialist raccoon queen.” She refers to herself as anarcho-communist Her given first name is not Claire according to multiple sources including herself but whether she would want it on this wiki is not clear enough to warrant putting it here. She is the original Claire and, along with Nihilistic_Claire, she is considered one of the two "main" or primary Claires. She is also known as CClaire, Crusty Claire, CrustyClaire, the first Claire, Crustina, CC, CrustfundClaire, CenobiteClaire, CrustfuckinClaire, MolotovCocktease, RaccoonClaire, and ZoeDeGenerate. According to her and bert, who witnessed it, she originally "came there trollegle by accident ... In February of hhhhhhh 2018." Originally known as ZoeDeGenerate, she experienced the first known Clairebirth after receiving harassment from lara and became known as CrustyClaire, the first Claire. Later she removed ", the first Claire" from her name, shortening it to CrustyClaire. The first two people she met were bert and badjenny, and they invented music together, cementing their friendship. Being a self-proclaimed SJW extremist, she clashed with many users on the site about politics and other topics such as them not liking the way she talked and her existence. lara is considered her greatest foe and, Claires not yet being particularly powerful at the time, she was not yet able to vanquish her or many of her other enemies outright. Misa (who may or may not be Misakitty. It was never made claire to me but to be fair I didn't ask for claireification), Maestro, Leogirl, and "several randos" were among her other enemies. She has said that she is trying her best. The Prophecy Arc The following is a series of events referred to by CrustyClaire as "The Prophecy Arc," because "that word was said so many times." Around the same time CrustyClaire joined, a number of other new users joined as well, including katherine, cuj, and others, including someone she repeatedly shot with arrows. At some point katherine made some unknown prophecy that prompted multiple people including cuj, katherine, and possibly Flora/Floral (CrustyClaire wasn't sure about the name when I interviewed her) and bendy to chant "PROPHECY" every time CrustyClaire entered the room. Naturally a cult formed. The cult did not have a name but for the purpose of this lorebook I will refer to it as "the cult of Claire." Ritual sacrifices of users apparently chosen at random were made to appease CrustyClaire. The users were typically taken against their will and lit on or thrown into fire, with cuj specifically seeming to take great pleasure in burning people alive. Though CrustyClaire was not all that enthusiastic about being the center of a cult at the time, it, specifically the burning people alive part, did cause Clairehood to grow in power, and may have led to the appearance of all future Claires. An early adopting former member who was told he could remain anonymous had this to say about it, "we burned ppl who did not accept the prophecy, which started cause claire came in under a default looking for mona in an old room called bitlis and Katherine who was new at the time had me explain who everyone was. There was like 3 users who claire deemed to be like the unholy trinity (lara, rory, and some other person?) anyway upon the disappearance of katherine the prophecy died "the death of the prophecy gave rise to Cujohovism, of which Nihilistic_Claire and mia are prophets." The anonymous user refused to comment further on Cujohovism except to deny it was a cult. This lorekeeper did some investigative journalism about Cujohovism and found something about trials like swimming across the Atlantic Ocean and human sacrifice or something. I don't know. I forgot to write anything down. Nihilistic_Claire zululemon describes Nihilistic_Claire (originally known as Claire) as a “Communist supporting punk rock type person” . According to mona, “Nihilistic-Claire is a very attractive kinda goth kinky person who works with politics” who is “more moderate” than CrustyClaire. CrustyClaire has guessed that NClaire is a democratic socialist and stated that she (CC) thinks her (NC's) Clairebirth occurred after "the name Claire came to her in a dream." She is also known as NClaire, Nihilistic Claire, N_Claire, NC (I think), N_C (I think), and, confusingly, C_Claire. Nihilistic_Claire has been stated by CrustyClaire to enjoy anime and, along with a weeb named jenny, likes at least one of the shows in the Fate series grimes According to Wikipedia, "Claire Elise Boucher (born March 17, 1988), known professionally as Grimes, is a Canadian singer, songwriter, record producer and visual artist.56789 Born and raised in Vancouver, Grimes began releasing music independently in the late 2000s, releasing two albums, Geidi Primes and Halfaxa in 2010 on Arbutus Records. She subsequently signed with 4AD5 and rose to fame with the release of her third studio album Visions in 2012. It produced the singles "Genesis" and "Oblivion", and received the Juno Award for Electronic Album of the Year.10 Her fourth studio album Art Angels (2015) received critical praise, and was named the best album of the year by several publications.11 Her music incorporates elements of varied styles, including dream pop, R&B, electronic music, and hip hop.12" default Claire She has only appeared once and seems to believe that trollegle is a chatbot. She may be right. Her name might have actually been Clair. I don't remember and I don't really give much of a shit; she still counts. Another one I forget I don't know. wi The only known Claire to be subservient to a non-Claire, certainly the only to be subservient to someone who is arguably a subClaire. The reason is unknown. SadClaire SadClaire is a zesty motherfucker who first showed up on Trollegle around late 2019 or early 2020, probably, around the time of CrustyClaire's return. Few if any other Claires are known to have been born a Claire but she is an exception, never having known mortal life. She has waited since the dawn of the Age of Mammals and likely before to have an entry in this wiki article. for a Claire, she has had exceptionally limited interaction with Gaylene, saying "I think i've seen them like twice? ... but yeah, I know of them at least." Despite this she considers Gaylene her "best friend ever" which might be why she's Sad. Having only seen her best friend in the world twice must take a toll. She told this lorekeeper she was not actually sad when he talked to her and it's just a name, but that might be a temporary thing. She generally prefers lime over lemon and does not believe money can be printed. There. That's all of them. Now don't ask any more questions. If you know what's good for you. Known InterClaire Lore The original Claire appears to be CrustyClaire. At some point another Claire appeared took the name Nihilistic_Claire without the two first attempting to take one another’s life. The reason for the relative lack of conflict is unknown but Gaylene is speculated to have something to do with it. There is another speculative explanation saying that Nihilistic_Claire took her current name after CrustyClaire, then also known as Claire (though she denies this), sent her Racgoons to threaten her family but they instead stole all the trash from NClaire's trash can. The story goes that Nihilistic_Claire thought it was weird and unsettling that CClaire had the Racgoons steal all of her trash for no apparent reason after she sent them to threaten her own family, so she changed her name to distance herself. Not to be outdone, CClaire added Crusty to her name. Either way the appearance of a second Claire threw the chats into disarray, with a number of Clairebirths occurring rapidly and most if not all of the new Claires losing Clairehood almost as soon as they got it. Another Gaylene also appeared but then disappeared rapidly. Things stabilized again and until the later appearance of additional Claires only the original two Claires remained. CrustyClaire has referred to these events as "a wacky adventure." bert has stated that he was initially angry at NClaire, believing she was impersonating CClaire. According to CrustyClaire, "Badjenny, Claire Nihilistic_Claire, myself, and Gaylene have all been kind of a friend group, each with our own histories amongst each other. It's been a while since the four have been reunited but Gaylene and I meet with Jenny regularly." Category:Users Category:Regulars Category:Oldies Category:Name clashes